PAW Patrol: Kinoto and the Keeper of Time
by DenMoother
Summary: A strange pup by the name of Kinoto appears with no memory of his past in Adventure Bay. His arrival sparks a series of strange events in Adventure Bay. Guided by the voice in his head, him and PAW Patrol must guard the Keeper of Time against the growing darkness that threatens to destroy Adventure Bay. WARNING MarshallxOC Yaoi pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've never done a PAW Patrol fanfic before but decided "eh why not."**

 **Hey guys it's Whisper here**

 **Some of you guys may also remember me from the Fireman Sam fanfiction archive or DeviantArt if you happen to follow me there. I decided to do a PAW Patrol fanfic because 1.) I am bored and 2.) being on a hiatus isn't helping move my FS fanfics further.**

 **I thought it would be fun to write for an entirely different fanbase. In case you are new to my page allow me to shed some light on the few rules that I have for the review section. Yes, I do have rules. Not out of spite but because some people in the other fanbase have ruined it for other people.**

 **Here is a breakdown:**

 **Please DO NOT beg for updates. I can't be sure if I'll be updating continuously or not. It does take time for me to write newer chapters for my stories so please be patient. Repeat offenders will be blocked no questions asked.**

 **DO NOT suggest ideas that are NOT CANON to the timeline I am writing for. I have events set up for a reason. The timeline has been molded to fit said reasons.**

 **Please DO NOT use my OCs names' as usernames. As flattered as I am by that, I'd rather the reputation my OCs have not be tarnished by the wrong people.**

 **Make sure that you leave helpful criticism. It really means a lot when people take time out of their day to review my stories. I never know what works or what doesn't or what I can improve on so any help would be grand.**

 **Most importantly, please be respectful of other users. Those who feel the need to be disrespectful will be REPORTED and ASKED TO ANSWER to me.**

 **As always, I hope you guys enjoy**

 **-Whisper**

Chapter One: Welcome to Adventure Bay

 _Hello? Can you hear me?_

 _I need your help!_

 _I know you are probably confused but I really need your help. Something bad is after me! Don't worry! I'm sure some friends will help you in your journey. Just please hurry!_

Lightning flashes across the sky. The ocean waves crashed against the shore. White foam shot past the rocks. A tall tower rose in the distance. A small Dalmatian was sitting by the window looking out it. He shakes his head. "I would hate to be out in that." He grimaced. He turns to the rest of his team who were just settling in for the night. Chase smirked at Marshall lightly. "what's the matter Marshall? I thought you loved water." Marshall rolled his eyes. "only if I'm using it to put out a really tall fire." He padded over to his dog house. He circled his pillow a total of three times before laying down. Chase prodded his friend lightly on the shoulder with his paw. "I'm only giving you tail. Good night." Marshall yawns. "Night night." The pups soon drifted off to sleep.

Just outside…

The storm continued to rage. A boat capsized out on the waves knocking a shape into the rough currents. The rough currents dragged the shape onto the shore. A brown and white Akita Inu slowly dragged itself away from the hungry waves before blacking out.

The next day came…

The clouds were only just starting to clear out. The alarms inside of the lookout were going off. Each one of the pups were disturbed out of their slumber. Chase took off ahead of his crewmates. He waited for them to pile into the elevator. The only one that was taking a rather long time was Marshall. Marshall slowly got to his paws. He stumbled over to the elevator only to trip over his own paws. Everyone braced for impact as Marshall rolled into them. Marshall gave his head a few good shakes. He looks down. "whoops. I guess that's one way of waking up." His crewmates only laughed at him. The elevator took them to the top floor where their master, Ryder, waited. "good morning PAW Patrol. Sorry to herd you out of bed so early but we have an emergency on the beach. A pup was washed up on the shore during last night's storm. Kate fears that it could be injured. That's where you come in Marshall. I'll be needing you and your EMT gear for this rescue." Marshall smiles at Ryder. "I'm ready for a ruff, ruff rescue!" Ryder looks at the rest of the crew. "I'll also need you Zuma. I'll need you to try and track down the boat that this pup could have possibly gone overboard from." Zuma gave Ryder a small salute. Both pups got changed into their rescue gear.

Kate waited with the washed-up pup. She felt its neck for a pulse. "hang in there little guy." She pets the top of its head. The sound of sirens catches her attention. She gets to her feet. "thank goodness you three are here." Marshall rushes over to the pup. He puts his ear up to its neck. "it's breathing but it's very shallow." Marshall lowers his X-ray screen. "no broken bones. I think they're just unconscious." Ryder lets out a sigh of relief. "Zuma to Ryder." Ryder glances at his Pup Pad. "go ahead Zuma."

"no signs of any boats. I don't think that the pup's boat is here anymore."

"strange. Thanks for checking though, Zuma. Meet us back at the lookout." Ryder places his Pup Pad back on his belt. Marshall carefully lifted the pup only to feel it squirm under his grasp. "no! don't hurt me!" it begs. Ryder reaches out for it. He carefully tucks his arms comfortingly around the pup. "Shh you're okay. You are safe. No one is going to hurt you." The pup slowly opens its eyes. "who…who are you? And, where am I?" Ryder strokes the pup's head gently. "you are in Adventure Bay. I'm Ryder and these are my friends: Marshall and Kate. Kate was the one that found you." The pup looked at his surroundings. Ryder helped Marshall load the pup onto the back of Marshall's ambulance. "don't worry. We'll soon have you back at the lookout." Comforted Ryder. The pup nodded. He rested his head on his paws. Marshall closes the doors to his ambulance and pulls away.

The others were waiting for them back at the lookout. Skye had a nice place all set up for their new arrival. Ryder carried the pup carefully indoors. He lays the pup down on top of the pillow. "now can you tell us your name?" The pup stared at his paws uncomfortably. He bit his lip. "I-I-I don't know. I can't remember much of anything." He replied sadly. Ryder searches the dog's neck for a collar or a name tag of some sort. He manages to find a collar underneath the pup's neck fluff. "Kinoto." Reads Ryder aloud. "that name sounds familiar." Says Kinoto. "I think that's what my name was." Ryder gives Kinoto a loving pat. "well whatever the case may be, you are more than welcomed to stay with us. At least until you are feeling better." Kinoto nods. Kinoto yawns softly. He lays his head down on top of his paws. Ryder and the rest of team leave him to rest in peace.

 **I'm sorry that this chapter is real short. I'm currently suffering from a cold. I really hope you guys enjoy the story and look forward to hearing from you**

 **-Whisper.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Zuma Lover for the review. I'm not used to getting reviews that are longer than a sentence. Allow me to clarify a few things that may of not of been clear.**

 **I'm not sure which characters I will be working with just yet. I'll know which ones I'll be using as events continue to unfold**

 **I've had my cold for about two weeks with little relief.**

 **I don't know how long the story is going to be. Again everything is determined by how long or how complicated the timeline gets and what I have to cover still. The longest story that I have ever written was the Venture series for Chuggington. Each story lasted about 40 to 48 chapters at the most. That's because there were a lot of events and parts of the timeline that I had to cover.**

 **As for what genre this story is: The genres are in the description of each story I write. My main genres are fantasy and sci-fi. I love either working with one or the other.  
**

 **I can't really give away the plot of the story. The plot should be pretty much self-exclamatory in the description. I can't really talk about what the timeline is going to include because its ending is based on what events take place.**

 **Complex Explanation:**

 **The Butterfly Effect**

 **The theory that everything matters. That even the flutter of a butterfly's wings can cause a hurricane on the other side of the world. If you can change the even the smallest of life's detail, you can completely change its outcome.**

 **My stories are based on the Butterfly Effect. Each event or story arch in a chapter impacts where the timeline is going to go or how it's going to end. Each choice or action a character makes impacts the timeline for the story.**

 **Simplified explanation:**

 **I basically just let the story run its course.**

 **If you need me to explain myself further, just shoot me a pm. Please do leave feedback on the story and if you still have questions: I will answer them in the next chapter.  
**

 **Additional Note:**

 **My rules are still in place. To the guest who's review I've just removed PLEASE DO NOT BEG FOR UPDATES. I cannot guarantee that there will be frequent updates.**

 **-Whisper**

Chapter Two: Voices

Kinoto woke up a few hours later. The elevator door opens. Marshall comes trotting over to him carrying a bowl filled with water in his mouth. He sets it down in front of Kinoto. Kinoto bends his head down to drink. "Figured you might be thirsty." Said Marshall. Kinoto grunts his thanks. Marshall sits down in front of him. This makes Kinoto a bit uncomfortable. "You know you don't have to watch. I'm more than capable of drinking water on my own." Marshall shifts from paw to paw. "I know. I know. I just thought that maybe you would like some company. The others are out near the forest so I'm here by myself." Kinoto raises an eyebrow. "Why?" Marshall looks away shamefully. "Because I didn't want to leave you by yourself." Kinoto smiles. He was flattered that Marshall wanted to take care of him. "So what is there to do in a place like this?" he asks. Marshall's ears perk up. "Um well...not much. I mean we do have an old version of Pup Pup Boogie that we play from time to time. Other than that, not much." Kinoto tilts his head to the side. "Pup Pup Boogie?" Marshall gets to his paws. "It's a dancing game for pups. Come on! I'll show you!"

Marshall and Kinoto head downstairs. Marshall goes through one of the boxes. He finds a small gray cartridge with a paw print on the sticker. He places the cartridge into the gaming system next to the TV. Marshall then presses the power button on the TV with his nose. The TV makes a soft clicking noise. The screen slowly comes on. The console logo appears on screen for a second before fading out to the game's title screen. Marshall plugs in the two dance mats. He gets on top of one of them. "Let me show you how to play first." Marshall uses one of the arrow keys to select a song. He manages to find one. The screen fades to black for a minute. A different screen shows up with the directional arrows off to one end of the screen. Marshall waits for the song to begin. "You just follow along with the arrows. Try to stay in time with the beat." The song begins to play. Marshall hops from arrow to arrow with ease. Kinoto watches as Marshall continues to dance. About halfway into the song, Marshall loses his balance. He ends up face planting onto the mat. Kinoto walks over to him. "I'm good!" Marshall then gets to his paws. "You try!" Kinoto gulps. "You sure?" Marshall nods. "Positive."

Kinoto hops onto the mat. He uses the arrows to navigate back to the menu. He gives each one of the songs a listen. One of them grabbed his attention. He quickly selects it. The directional arrows appear on the screen.

 _You could never know what it's like_

 _Your blood like winter freezes just like ice_

 _And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you_

 _You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use_

 _And did you think this fool could never win_

 _Well look at me, I'm coming back again_

 _I got a taste of love in a simple way_

 _And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away._

Kinoto glides across the mat with ease. He felt another presence in the room with him. He continued to dance to the song.

 _Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
_

 _Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_

 _I'm still standing after all this time_

 _Picking up the pieces of my life without you in my mind  
_

 _I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

 _I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

Kinoto jumps an inch off the ground. He lands on the next set of arrow keys. Marshall was amazed by Kinoto's dancing skills. He joins Kinoto on the other mat. Kinoto grins as Marshall starts to join in. The two of them slowly start to dance in perfect sync with one another.

 _Don't you know that I'm still standing better than I ever did?_

 _Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_

 _And I'm still standing after all this time_

 _Picking up the pieces of my life without you in my mind  
_

 _I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

 _I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

 _I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

 _I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

The song finally ends up. Kinoto pants and steps off of the mat. He goes over to the window and sits down by it. Marshall joins him. "That was awesome! You're a great dancer." Kinoto chuckles. "I wouldn't say that. I just got really into it that's all." Marshall bows in front of him. "let's do one more." Kinoto sighs. "alright."

The two of them end up playing the entire afternoon. Ryder and the other pups soon return to the lookout. Kinoto and Marshall were both resting in the living room on top of the couch. The game was still running. Ryder turns both the TV and Game console off. Marshall hears the room go silent which wakes him up. "hello Ryder. Welcome back." Ryder smiles. "glad to see someone had fun." Marshall wags his tail happily. Kinoto stirs from his sleep. "Kinoto? Can I talk to you for just a moment?" Kinoto nods. He gets to his feet. He follows Ryder into the elevator.

Ryder takes Kinoto to the control room. "I need to look at your tag again." Kinoto stood real still as Ryder bends down to look at his neck. He finds a small black band hanging around Kinoto's neck with a small hourglass-shaped tag. Ryder turns the tag over to find Kinoto's name and something else written on it. Ryder couldn't make out what it said. "I was hoping to find out who your owner was so that way I could contact them. They must be worried sick." Kinoto's ears drooped.

 _The waves tossed around the ship like it was a small toy. A man wearing a white coat looked down at Kinoto. "Kinoto, if the boat capsizes, I want you to find land. Don't worry about me." The man tied a collar around Kinoto's neck. "take care of yourself."_

"Kinoto?"

Kinoto glances up at Ryder. "you okay?" Kinoto nods slightly. "yeah. I'm fine. I just had a flashback. There's no point in looking for my owner." "what do you mean? Why not?" Kinoto looks away. "it's complicated. I can't really talk about it." Kinoto begins to walk away from Ryder. "I need a moment."

Kinoto went for a walk outside of the city. He followed close to the road so he wouldn't get lost. The road leads straight up the mountainside. Kinoto paused in the middle of the road. He walked over to a space between the rocks. He stuck his head out it. The cliff had a nice view of the ocean from where he was standing. He sat down in the space between the rocks to enjoy the view. The sun barely touched the horizon. The ocean turned a darker shade of orange. "this place is beautiful." Whispered Kinoto in awe. The bushes above him rustled suddenly. Kinoto moved his head upwards. A small husky was staring at him from the branches. "enjoying the view?" she asked. Kinoto blinked in surprised. The husky jumped down from the branch. She sat next to him. "the view is even more fantastic from the peak. Come on. I'll show ya." She gave his shoulder a light tug. Kinoto followed the Husky up the winding road to a cabin at the top of the mountain. Light filtered in through the tops of the trees and casted dark shadows onto the ground. The mountain air steadily grew colder. The husky lead Kinoto over to one of the park benches. She jumped up into it. She patted the other side of the bench with her paw. Kinoto jumped up next to her. "now look at that." Kinoto gasps in awe. The town sat in the lower part of the valley. Green surrounded it on all sides. The ocean stretched around the rocky shorelines. "this is incredible." Comments Kinoto. "indeed, it is. I'm Everest by the way." She offers him her paw. "Kinoto." He shakes paws with her. "Oh! You're the new pup that the others were talking about. Glad to finally meet you. So, what brings you up here?" Kinoto shrugs. "don't know. I just needed some air I guess." He keeps his gaze focused on the horizon.

Everest and Kinoto sit in silence. Kinoto felt rather awkward. He shifts from paw to paw nervously. "sorry. I'm not much of a talker." Everest smiles at him. "it's okay. I don't mind. It's nice to enjoy the view with someone in silence." Kinoto nods in agreement. "would you mind if I played some music?" Kinoto shakes his head. Everest hops down from the bench. She trots over to the workbench which sat close to the cabin. She places her paws on the counter. She carefully turns the dial with her teeth. She puts the radio on a quiet volume before rejoining Kinoto. She wraps her tail neatly around her paws. She smiles as a song she recognizes begins playing. "I love this song." She whispers.

 _Goodbye to my Santa Monica dream_

 _Fifteen kids in the backyard drinking wine_

 _You tell me stories of the sea_

 _And the ones you left behind_

 _Goodbye to the roses on your street_

 _Goodbye to the paintings on your wall_

 _Goodbye to the children we'll never meet_

 _And the ones we left behind_

 _And the ones we left behind_

Everest leans up against Kinoto gently. Kinoto leans against her. He lets one of his paws rest past her shoulder. He blushed to himself. He realized he had just met her but there was nothing wrong with two friends cuddling, right?

 _I'm somewhere, you're somewhere_

 _I'm nowhere, you're nowhere_

 _You're somewhere, you're somewhere_

 _I could go there but I don't_

"so, where are you from?" Kinoto racks his brain. He could make out faint images of a house in the suburbs. "hard to say. The only images of my past that I'm getting right now is a house somewhere in the suburbs. I can also make out a figure but it's very faint." He rubs his forehead with his paw. "All I remember is that the place was very nice. It was just me and him." Everest tilts her head to the side. "him? Whose him?" "my owner or at least I think it was him. His voice sounds just like the one I heard earlier back at the lookout when Ryder asked me about him. Ryder was trying to find a way of contacting him but I told him not to worry about it." Everest rubs his shoulder gently. She then decides to change the subject. "your collar has a really nice design on it." Kinoto looks down at his tag. He carefully clenches it between both of his paws. "thank you." Everest reaches for the tag. He lets her touch it. She notices that there is some strange writing on it. She turns the tag over with her nose. On the back of his tag, it had his name along with something else written on it. "what's up with the writing on the back of your tag?" Kinoto shrugs his shoulders lightly. Everest lets the tag rest against his neck again. "Everest!" shouts a voice. Both pups turned around. "Jake!" barks Everest. She jumps down from the bench and rushed over him. She places her front paws on his legs. He smiles and bends down to pet her. "we'd better get inside. It's starting to get dark and cold." Everest nods. "do you mind if Kinoto stays with us tonight? I don't want him to walk home alone in the dark." "sure. I don't see why not."

Jake gets a cot ready for Kinoto. Kinoto circles three times before laying down. Everest happily lays in front of Jake's feet. She watches as Kinoto falls asleep. "I'm very lucky to have you as my owner, Jake." Whispers Everest. "aww thanks, Everest. I'm lucky to have you as my pup." Everest's ears drooped slightly. "I don't know what I would do if I ever got separated from you. Poor Kinoto got separated from his owner and now he can't seem to remember him." Jake frowns. "bummer. I hope he's able to remember him soon."

Ryder started to grow worried. He called Chase and Skye up to the control room. "I'm going to be sending you two out to look for Kinoto. He went off by himself this afternoon saying he needed a moment." Chase gave Ryder a small salute. "Don't worry. We'll bring him back safe and sound." Both pups rushed out of the lookout. Skye hovered above Chase. "where should we look first, Chase?" questions Skye. "we should try the beach area first then the mountains. Maybe Everest has seen him?" Skye nods. "you got it."

Chase and Skye searched near the beach only to turn up empty. Something blue sparkled between the trees in the forest. "hey Chase. I think I see something." Chase looks up at Skye. "what is it?" "I see a blue light coming from the woods."

 **Make sure to read and review**

 **Make sure to also hit that follow button so you'll know when the story is up to date.**

 **And I will see you guys soon**

 **Quick Disclaimers:**

 **I'm still standing by Elton John**

 **Santa Monica Dream from the Life is Strange soundtrack DO NOT belong to me**

 **PAW Patrol also does not belong to me but Kinoto does**

 **I will see you guys in the next chapter**

 **-Whisper**


End file.
